


血色呼唤

by wendybat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendybat/pseuds/wendybat
Summary: 做梦产物、精神病产物，大概是四十米长大刀了。布鲁斯的父母没有在小巷中的枪声中倒下，玛莎韦恩却倒在了一场慈善晚宴中。而造成她死亡的罪人，到底是谁呢？





	血色呼唤

布鲁斯看到自己的母亲躺倒在血泊里，珍珠散落。  
她还是那么美，虽然早已面无血色，但在淡粉色晚礼长裙的映衬下，似乎多少有一点点的生机与活力。可那生机都是虚妄的，鲜红色血液组成的花朵在她的胸前绽放。绽放的那么磅礴，那么有生命力。  
散落的珍珠早已不再滚动，静默无声。  
血腥味很浓，特别浓。  
因为这里不是小巷，是市政大厅。躺在地上的尸体，除却玛莎韦恩之外，还有十几具……  
“……十六个人……对，他们都傻了，没错……布鲁斯韦恩……有监控录像，刀还在他手里……是，还有哈维，哈维·丹特，他手里也有刀，只有他们两个……嗯，十六个人，妈的……你应该庆幸自己不在现场，闻不到这股味道……”  
警察的声音仿佛隔了一层梦境之后传来，听不真切，断断续续的。或许是因为距离远，又或者，是因为自己还在耳鸣。  
巨大的耳鸣声，一直在回响。  
布鲁斯看着自己手里的刀。  
餐刀，银质的，质量很好，有些沉。它原本应该很漂亮，柄上有一些繁复的花纹，看起来就是为上层社会设计的。  
它当然漂亮，整个市政厅的这场宴会都是母亲一手准备的。  
母亲素来很会筹备这些事情，从桌布繁复的花边选择，到宾客们的座位，从哪家订来的兰花香气最和谐，到善款募集的大概数量，她都掌握的很清晰。  
他的母亲是哥谭社交圈里最毋庸置疑的第一夫人，是哥谭上流社会中最耀眼的花朵。  
血色的……花朵。  
“韦恩先生，如果可能的话，我需要您把手中的刀递给我。”三个警察小心翼翼的凑上来，谨慎的扶着右腰上的枪。枪套都已经被打开，还有一个胆小的警察，保险都已经打开。  
布鲁斯的余光看到了哈维丹特，他一起长大的朋友。  
哈维在回过神来的第一时间就扔掉了手里的刀，软倒在地，不停的颤抖着。  
恐怕是的，一个人睁开眼睛，就发现自己亲手杀掉了八九个人，还都是自己的熟人。这样的情状，没有使其瞬间变成疯子，大概已经很好了。  
布鲁斯的心在颤抖，甚至连灵魂都在颤抖。  
但他的手还是稳的。  
他把刀倒过来，刀尖冲着自己，很礼貌也很优雅的递了过去。  
礼貌与优雅是他骨子里的刻画，不论何时何地，都不会丢掉。  
但是在警察的视角看来，这样的优雅反而带着一种异样的恐惧感，让他们的汗毛都几乎立起来。  
米色的高级西装礼服和淡蓝色的衬衫都被鲜血覆盖着……或许用覆盖这个词汇并不准确，因为喷溅出的鲜血所洒出的路径，是一种近乎炫目的刺眼。  
“韦恩先生，您的神智已经清醒了么？您的父亲正在赶来的路上。”坚定的步伐走过来，这位中年警察并没有任何慌张与不适，而是径直走到布鲁斯面前，向他伸出了手，“詹姆斯·戈登，您可以直接叫我吉米。”  
“戈登局长。”布鲁斯与他握了握手，开口说话，却感觉声音不像是自己的。  
“您可以放心，我们已经查看了宴会的监控录像，您和丹特先生都是被斯特兰奇催眠了，所以才会导致这一场惨剧的发生。斯特兰奇的整个催眠行为都被监控录下来了，准确的说，他也并没有回避。实际上，他已经在网上发表了自己的研究报告，对这一切供认不讳。您和丹特先生也是受害者，甚至……”戈登看了一下不远处躺在血泊中的韦恩夫人，脸上露出苦痛的表情，“我不知道，韦恩先生，我完全不知道应该安慰您。但我希望您能清楚，这一切并不是您的错。”  
“呵。”布鲁斯听着这番话，极淡的笑了一下。  
他的心在颤抖。  
他的世界在崩塌。  
“呃，如果可以的话，我们还需要录一下口供。您明白的，文书工作……当然，在您……心情平复之后再联系我们就好。”戈登说完这番话，看着并没有什么反应的布鲁斯，稍停了几秒钟，确认再也无法从他那里等到什么了，便转身准备离开。  
“你们看到了是么？”布鲁斯突然叫住戈登。  
“您指的是？”  
“我母亲的死。”布鲁斯看着自己布满鲜血的右手，“是我做的么？”  
不是自己，就是丹特。  
几率五五开。  
戈登面色一变，看着眼前二十岁出头的漂亮公子哥，又看了看另外一旁把自己缩成了一团的丹特，不知道该如何回答。  
是的，他看到了。  
监控已经记录了一切。  
“布鲁斯！”托马斯韦恩飞快的跑过来，“天啊！玛莎！不！告诉我这不是真的！”  
人间惨剧正在眼前上演，戈登却忍不住松了一口气。好在有托马斯韦恩的出现，自己就不必再回答布鲁斯的问题了。  
戈登抬头，却发现布鲁斯依旧在看着自己，目光如水。  
“抱歉布鲁斯，我……还没有看监控。”戈登只能撒谎。  
“是么，”布鲁斯的声音淡淡的，有些沙哑，“可你刚刚还说监控里都录下来了。”  
“那是……”戈登心里咯噔了一声，“我听同事说的。”  
布鲁斯极其疲倦的笑了一下，微微仰起头。  
“我明白了。”  
还没有完全干涸的血液从他的发梢流淌下来，延着漂亮的下颌骨，如同一滴血泪。  
……  
……  
“布鲁斯，今晚吃意大利面还是焗饭？”  
托马斯韦恩穿着一身休闲的衣服，从车的后备箱里抱出了满满的购物袋。  
“父亲，我想您忘了，咱们晚上吃什么是取决于阿福的心情。”布鲁斯微微笑着，转头看等在一旁的阿福，“所以阿福，今晚吃什么？”  
“我还没想好，尊敬的先生们。”阿福从托马斯手中接过牛皮纸购物袋，“或许我应该打电话问一下我的占卜师？”  
“你占卜师的工资是谁开的？韦恩家开支票么？”托马斯打趣着，笑着点燃了一支烟。三个人往大宅里面走。  
布鲁斯忽然听到身后有高跟鞋的声音。  
熟悉的脚步声。  
他愣了一下，回头，看到穿着淡粉色晚礼服的母亲向他们走来。  
“你怎么又开始抽烟了？都戒了许多年了，什么时候捡起来的？”母亲冲着父亲说话，快步追上他们，在与布鲁斯擦肩而过的时候，温柔的在他额头上亲吻了一下。  
“老爷您还是少抽些烟吧，对身体不好。”阿福责备着，“而且您的衣服上总沾着烟味儿，无形中增加了我的很多工作。”  
“以至于……没有钱付给你的占卜师了？”  
“是啊，拖欠她两个月的工资了。”  
“哈哈哈 ，好吧，那真的应该好好考虑一下了。”托马斯大笑着，却没有掐掉香烟。  
“戒了吧，不是什么好习惯。”  
母亲走到父亲面前，直视着他的双眼，认真的说着。  
“嗯。”托马斯收敛笑容后低头看自己的鞋尖，仿佛重复似的，“戒了吧，不是什么好习惯。”  
母亲于是笑起来，柔和的笑容在灿烂的阳光里，几乎耀眼。  
淡粉色的长裙正在微风中飘荡，显出勃勃的生机。  
珍珠项链还在她的脖颈上，修长的脖子，温润的珍珠，那样的和谐。  
“我来开门！”  
她从手包中拿出钥匙，轻盈的快走到大门前，认真的开门。  
托马斯和抱着杂货的阿福也走了上去。  
“布鲁斯，你在发什么呆？”托马斯回头看着伫立在原地的布鲁斯，疑惑的发问，“你那里有钥匙的吧？”  
“没关系！我来开，我来开！”  
母亲不断的尝试着，她将手中的钥匙一次次的送进钥匙孔、扭转，七次、八次，却一直都没有成功。  
“我打不开门。”  
母亲开始焦急，身体开始颤抖。  
“布鲁斯，”母亲回过头来，满面泪痕，“为什么我打不开家门？为什么我回不了家？”  
布鲁斯看着门口的母亲。  
一阵风吹过，淡粉色的长裙片片剥落。  
每一片都像是水珠，反射着柔和的阳光，却又很快的，散落进了溪流之中，无影无踪。  
裙子的主人也开始飘散，茫然、不解、痛苦、留恋、深情、悲悯、无奈、叹息……瞬间满溢的情感在她美丽的脸上绽放，最终只凝结成一个消失之前，熟悉万分的温柔呼唤。  
布鲁斯……  
母亲的声音永远在耳边回荡。  
永远无法消失。  
“我来开门。”  
布鲁斯走上前，伸出手，将钥匙插进钥匙孔中，就如同他将餐刀送进人类的躯干。


End file.
